diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg's Grandpa
Grandpa Heffley 'is the lovable but clueless grandfather of Greg, Rodrick and Manny, the father of Frank Heffley, Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley, the father-in-law of Susan Heffley and the widower of Nana Heffley. His first appearance was in ''Rodrick Rules, where he offered to let Greg and Rodrick stay at his boring retirement community, Leisure Towers; the experience was terrible for Greg. He was seen again in Dog Days, where he finally confessed to Frank at brunch that he ran over his dog, Nutty, enraging Frank and causing him to get kicked out. In The Ugly Truth, he appears at his son Gary's wedding, and the family reunion and even babysits Rodrick and Greg as their Gramma was on a cruise. In Cabin Fever, he appears only in a photo, but he makes a younger appearance when his son, Frank told him about his bully, Billy Staples he came to Billy's house along with his wife, telling Mr. Staples about Billy's actions. In Hard Luck, Greg mentioned that Grandpa had a girlfriend because, at Leisure Towers, a lot of women lined up at Grandpa's door trying to win him over with casseroles and baked goods. The reason for this was that women at Leisure Towers vastly outnumbered men. He later dated a widow named Darlene, who stayed together with him until he eventually left Leisure Towers, when they broke up. Later, in Old School, he left the nursing home after they raised the rent and moved in with Greg's family. He stole Greg's room when Susan told him he could sleep wherever he wanted and began driving Frank insane. Greg tries to help him get over his breakup with Darlene by teaching him about online dating, but Grandpa's lack of technological knowledge accidentally gets him in several relationships with several old ladies. When the Heffleys left to visit Rodrick at his job, he invited a bunch of single women over to party. Grandpa tries to make an excuse, but Frank doesn't buy it and puts Grandpa in a time out (apparently, it was awkward to punish your own father). Frank then has his sons watch over Grandpa so he doesn't do anything stupid again. He is seen briefly at the dinner table in Double Down. Personality Grandpa is strange, critical, unpredictable, and quite ignorant at times. He means well and seems pretty jovial and kind, however. He sets his TV only on the CCTV channel, which he enjoys watching, infuriating Greg as he cannot watch any "real" television shows at his grandpa's retirement home. He makes a dish called watercress salad, which is an uncooked salad with vinegar and green beans. Greg and Rodrick think it is disgusting; their grandpa seems to not care. He loves to play a game called Gutbusters as well, and forces Greg and Rodrick to play; Greg always wins because his Grandpa thinks the nonsensical jokes are funny and he also beats Rodrick because he laughs on purpose because he keeps his mouth filled with milk when Greg's turn comes. In ''The Ugly Truth'', it is revealed that he smoked when no one is looking. He might have been told on by Greg, as he has never been seen smoking since. In '''Old School, he said he accidentally invited all women from his dating site when he tried to invite only one to watch a movie. He tried making an excuse, but Frank didn't buy it. Despite his oddity, he expects maturity from his grandsons and is miffed when his grandsons or Frank mess up, as he thinks they are a bad example. Physical Appearance Grandpa is always seen with his spectacles, but he takes them off when sleeping. He also wears dentures, has a large nose, is short and overweight, wears old fashioned clothes and suspenders. He is half bald with only some hair. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down *Wimpy Wonderland *Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid (Indirectly Mentioned) Gallery See: Grandpa/Gallery Trivia *Greg is his favorite grandson. *According to Greg's family tree in the extended version of The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, Grandpa's parents are Remus and Lulu Heffley, and Gammie is the mother of Greg's other grandfather, on Susan's side. However, when she later appeared in the Ugly Truth, Gammie was instead said to be on Frank's side of the family, meaning she is either Grandpa or Nana's mother. *It's unknown if he's still living with Greg's family because he's not seen or mentioned in any of the books after Double Down. It's possible that he was able to move into a different retirement home that had cheaper rent, as it was briefly mentioned in Old School that the family was looking for a cheaper nursing home. *He does not wear glasses in the movie. *While he is presumably in his 70s, he is played by an older actor. *He likes Watercress Salad.Book 2, page 165 References __FORCETOC__ Category:Senior Citizens Category:Frank's Side Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Adults Category:Major Characters Category:Semi-Main Characters Category:The Heffley Family Category:Retired Characters